My Older Siblings Are Countries
by Dragonbolt5
Summary: The personifications have always been able to somewhat solve their problems. But what happens when they take on the task of raising six different kids? It can only amount to one thing: hilarious results. With perverted babysitters, crazy world meetings, and evil 2ps out for blood, this whole amounts to the importance of family and how much you can stand them. Rated T for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when you mix six orphaned or abandoned kids and our favorite nation personifications? Fun, comedy, and whole lot of fluff. When the orphans Leo, Lyra, Alex and the abandoned Illia, Link, and Celeste meet the countries, somehow each is adopted into their families and hilarity and trouble starts brewing. With babysitters like Prussia and France, long, boring World Conference meetings, and vengeful 2ps, can these kids survive their new lives with their big siblings? I own nothing. Read, comment, and review!****  
**

**Ch 1: I'll be your Hero**

"Good Lord America, how can you stand to eat that stuff you mistakenly call food!"

"Same way you can eat those nasty scones of yours and live Iggy!"

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

"Um, maybe you should cut down on the fast food America,"

"Bolics Canada! When did you get here?"

"Dude, he's been here the whole time,"

"Oh sorry, your just so quite I didn't notice,"

"I understand,"

It was autumn in New York City, and America, also known as Alfred F. Jones, was taking his fellow personifications, Arthur Kirkland and Matthew Williams, the personifications of England and Canada, out for a bite to eat. Of course to Alfred, fast food technically counted as food.

"I don't know what your problems are dudes. Fast food is the greatest invention in the world!"

"Of course it is to you fatty,"

"Shut it blimey!"

Just before the two grown men go at it like 3 year olds, the unmistakeable shriek of a child caught their attention. The trio rushed to the sound which was coming from a alleyway. In there was a group of teenaged boys with pocket knives and little girl cornered by them. She looked completely terrified.

"Please! Go away!"

"Shut up! Now hand over all your money kid!"

"I don't have any!"

Just before the boys could rush her, the countries decided to step in.

"Hey dudes back off! Bullying younger kids isn't cool!"

"What kind of wankers are you, ganging up on a little girl!"

"What are you gonna do about it? It's 5 on 2 and you have no weapons,"

Just as he said this, a police siren began to sound, causing the elder boys to run in retreat. What they didn't know was that Matthew had grabbed Alfred's phone and used his siren app to get rid of them.

" Nice move bro!"

"I have my moments,"

The 3 men turned to the little girl who was now cowering in a little ball against the wall. She had sandy brown, perhaps a shade or 2 darker than Alfred's hair, unhealthy looking pale skin, and terrified sea green eyes. She couldn't have been more than 6 or 7. Arthur smiled and knelt down next to her, trying to see if she was injured.

"Are you alright?" She only covered herself further.

" It's alright dudette, we're not gonna hurt you. We're your friends!" This managed to get her to loosen up so Arthur could get a better look at her condition.

"Bloody delinquents knicked you in the arm a bit I'm afraid," While Arthur checked her for other injuries, Alfred bent down with that stupid grin on his face.

"Got a name kid?"

"I-Illia," she said in a tiny voice. Alfred chuckled a bit.

"Hey bro, she almost as quiet as you! Nice to meet you Illia, I'm Alfred, this is Arthur , and that's my brother Matthew. Matthew get down here!" Alfred pulled his brother down, waking up his pet polar bear, Kumajirou, how peeked his head out from his bag. The girl turned her head in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" The polar bear echoed.

"Hey! I asked you first!"

"No I did!"

"No I did!"

The two brothers, and even England, managed to chuckle a bit at the adorable argument. Matthew took Kumajirou out of his bag.

"This is my polar bear Kumajirou. Kumajirou, this is Illia,"

The small bear jumped out of his hands and crawled into the the girl's lap. It was funny since he was almost a big as her. Illia smiled.

"you're so cute!" The bear began talking again.

"She's comfy, can we keep her?" Canada sighed.

" We can't keep a person," Arthur stood up.

" In any event we should take her back home to show her parents she's alright. Where do live Illia?"

" I don't live anywhere,"

"Well where are your parents?" Canada asked.

" You tell me," She said sadly. Iggy sighed.

"Well, we need to clean up that scratch. Let's take her back to your house America,"

"Right! Come on, Illia, lets have some fun!" Alfred managed to get the girl on his back and give her a piggy back ride to the house. Matthew sighed.

" Does that count as kidnapping?"

"I count it as child scarring,"

*Alfred's place*

"OW OW OW OW!"

"hey Iggy! Be gentle, she's a little kid!"

"Alfred, putting alcohol on an injury will always hurt! Don't worry love, I'm all finished," He said as he wrapped the injury in a gauze. Suddenly, a distinct rumbling could be heard from Illia's stomach. Arthur laughed.

"Looks like your hungry. I'll go heat up some food I brought,"

"Dude! We want to help her, not kill her,"

"Please, we can't feed her any of that junk you have,"

"Well that junk doesn't poison people!"

England just ignored him and reheated the food before giving it to Illia, who proceeded to scarf it all down. America and Canada just stood their with their jaws hanging open.

"Dude, if she was willing to eat Iggy's food she must have been starving,"

"It's not my fault. I haven't eaten anything in 2 days!" Arthur was taken back.

"2 DAYS?! It's a miracle you're still able to walk! When was the last time you saw your parents,"

"A year ago when they told me to get some ice cream in the park and left," she said sadly. The 3 boys became angry. Abandonment made them all sick to their stomachs. England turned to others.

"Gentlemen, if we could talk in the other room please?" The 3 followed, leaving the child alone with Kumajirou. England faced them.

"Well, it's obvious she's been abandoned,"

"Ugh yeah dude, what was your first clue?"

"So what now?" Canada asked.

" Nothing except take her to a proper orphanage," America cut him off.

"Seriously dude? An orphanage? It would have been kinder to have let those guys kill her than put her in the system!"

"Well what do you propose wanker?"

"Dudes, why don't we take care of her?!"

"US?!" They both replied in shock.

"Come on guys! We're countries! We fight wars all the time and have all kinds of responsibility. I mean you raised me Iggy, how hard could Illia be?"

"First off, DONT CALL ME IGGY! Secondly, you are much harder to kill than a human child. Thirdly, you can barely take care of yourself America! How do you hope to care for a child?"

"I don't know. I do know though, that that kid is not being put in the system on this hero's watch,"

"I think Alfred's right for once Arthur. I mean, if we all pitch in, it shouldn't be that hard to raise Illia,"

"You too Canada? We can't raise a child!"

"Dude sure we can!"

"What about meetings?"

"We'll take her with us!"

"the other countries?"

"I'm sure they won't mind. We could try to appeal to some of the girls just in case,"

"This is not up for debate! We cannot raise her and that's final!"

opening the door, they found Illia playing her polar bear friend. Alfred strolled into the kitchen to grab a sweet. He smiled at Illia and brought what he thought was a cookie to his mouth. One bite and he was coughing and hacking at the awful taste.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"One of my scones,"

Alfred immediately plunged his head underwater to clear the taste, the all the while be yelled at by the other two countries. Their bickering was paused by the adorable laughter of Kumajirou and Illia. It was then Iggy knew he was finished. There was no way he could send a child with that laugh to an orphanage.

"Alright America and Canada, you win," the two boys cheered as Alfred scooped up Illia.

"Guess what kiddo! You may not have folks, but now you have something better: 3 new brothers!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

She laughed and hugged Alfred and then ran to the other 2.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Big brothers! I have big brothers!"

everyone began laughing and cheering at this. Illia might not have a normal life, but it would be a great one.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Read, comment, review. Also, tell me which countries you want to adopt a child!**

**Ch 2: Wolves or Angry Hungary?**

It was a cold night at the German household. Germany, as usual, was training in the garage while Prussia was enjoying annoying him. Just before the german could snap and strangle the albino, the phone began ringing. Grateful for a reason to ignore his brother, Ludwig picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Germany,"

"Austria? What are you doing calling? Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry but I need your help. Can you come here in the morning?"

"why?"

"I'll explain later. HUNGARY! DO NOT PUT HIM IN THERE!" The call was ended there as Germany stared at the phone. As if his life wasn't weird enough.

(Next morning at Austria's)

"I don't understand why Austria can't handle his own problems!"

"He sounded like he had unwanted visitor and with his...inabilities, it would make sense why he couldn't take care of it himself,"

Germany knocked lightly on the door and was met with Austria a few minutes later.

"Good, you're here Ludwig. But did you need Prussia for this?"

"And what exactly is this, young master?" The albino snickered as the violet eyed man started to fume.

"Hungary found something last night as is bent on keeping him,"

"Him? You want us to help you get rid of some stray dog Hungary found?"

"It isn't a dog Ludwig. Follow me,"

The men strolled down to the living room where they were met with surprising sight. A boy with dark hair, much like Austria's, ghostly pale skin, and covered with bandages was unconscious on the couch. The German brothers looked to the Austrian.

"Hungary found him last night in the garbage. We think he was camping in the woods nearby, got separated from his family, and was attacked by some animal, wolves or a bear perhaps,"

"He is not in the best of shape. You called a doctor didn't you?" Ludwig asked, examining the injuries.

"Of course I did! He was over earlier and said the boy just needed some rest and the injures to be cleaned out and the gauze changed once in a while,"

"How long has he been asleep?" Prussia, growing genuinely curious for once. Hungary stepped in, carrying medical supplies.

" He's been like that this entire time. The doctor said he should be waking up soon. Now out with you! I need to change his gauzes!" surprisingly, Hungary was quite aggressive as she threw them out, even resorting to bringing out her frying pan. Austria sighed.

"She's been like that all night. Someone does something wrong to the boy, it's a whack to the head. I just don't understand it," Gilbert laughed.

"I remember something Francis told me. He said that women have this instinct to attack anything that threatens small and cute things, specifically children,"

"For once, he says something intelligent," Germany groaned.

"In any event, Hungary is set on keeping him here. I cannot be responsible for a child! I have my music to tend to!"

"Relax Roedrich. The boy is bound to have parents somewhere. When he wakes up, we'll just ask him and problem solved," Germany assured him. Suddenly, groaning could be heard from the other room. The 3 men returned to find the young man sitting up and clutching his bandaged head tightly. Taking a better look at him, he was probably around 7 or 8. With his eyes now open, they could see they were a mossy forest green, probable a shade darker than Hungary's.

"Where am I?" The boy muttered, trying to stand. He immediately winced in pain and sat back down. Ludwig walked up to the boy.

"You're not in great shape. I'd take it easy," He relaxed a bit.

"Who are you people and why am I here?" Austria decided to answer.

"I'm Roedrich, this is my home. These are Ludwig and his brother Gilbert. As to why you are here, my friend Elizabeta found you injured in the trash. Are you alright?"

"Some stinging, but I'll be fine," Soon after this Hungary walked back in.

"Oh good! You're awake! I see you've met the boys. I'm Elizabeta," She walked over to him and started undoing the bandages.

"Well the good news is your wounds are healing very quickly. You should be fine in a few days,"

"Thank you," Germany stepped in.

"Well now that that settled, if you give us your parent's phone numbers and we'll tell to pick you up," He groaned.

"If you're gonna call my parents you should have left me in the trash to die,"

"WHAT?!" The adults screamed.

"My folks couldn't care less about me. In fact, they're the reason I'm so beat up right now. Someone had to put that ham in my tent. I would have escaped if it wasn't for the giant she-wolf. Though this isn't the first time they've tried to get rid of me,"

The 4 adults just stood there with their mouths hung wide open. Could there actually be people so cruel they'd literally throw their own child to the wolves. Germany shook his head. Of course there were people like that. There were always people that. He decided to draw the conversation away from the current position.

"We still don't know your name,"

"Don't have one. Jerks never bothered to give me one,"

"how old are you?"

"7 or 8,"

It was a miracle that this boy was acting so calm. It was easy at this point to tell that he had never experience care or a family. Once Elizabeta returned to tending the nameless child's wounds, Roedrich called the other 2 outside.

"I knew he was in bad shape, by I didn't expect his wounds to run psychologically as well, especially for someone so young," Prussia sighed.

"Could've fooled me. The way he talked it sounded like he was 14 or 15, not half that,"

"Now the question remains: what do we do with him?" Germany asked. "We can't just take him back to his parents because sooner or later they will kill him,"

"I suppose we just put him in therapy and foster care,"

"Young master, are you insane?! Foster care is bad enough on its own, but a kid with that many psychological scars would get torn apart!" Hungary suddenly appeared, obviously meaning business.

"Though I hate to admit it, Prussia's right. The system would not be kind to him. He should stay here where he's safe,"

"What!? He's not stay and that is final! I'm sure we can find a family..."

"NO HE IS STAYING WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE IT AUSTRIA! THIS MAYBE YOUR HOME BUT I WILL NOT DENY THIS BOY WHAT HE DESERVE AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH FIRST!"

Austria was taken back by this. Hungary had never been so assertive with him, but now he felt like she would rip out his throat at any time. Without even a argument, she walked back inside, obviously the victor.

"What just happened?"

"Young master, you just learned what happens when you mess with maternal feelings of a female. Looks like you have a new little brother,"

"I can't watch him. I couldn't take care of a normal child much less one in his condition!"

"Relax, West and I will take him sometimes during the week,"

"We will do what!?"

"He's strong, I'm sure you could make him a solider. And grow bored with you working all the time. It'll be fun,"

"I guess it would be nice to have a brother who didn't infuriate me every 10 seconds. Very well,"

the 3 men walked back to the boy, who was now clothed in less gauzes. Apparently he healed quickly. Prussia sat next to him.

"So if you're going to live with us, you need a name,"

"what?" Austria came forward.

"This is now your home, so you'll need a name,"

"How about Link? It's strong, it's sturdier, and it's tough!"

"brother were you playing the Legend of Zelda before coming here?"

"...maybe,"

Everyone laughed, including the newly named Link. He guesses he could get used to a crazy family over an abusive one.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! Read, comment, review, and post which countries you think should adopt!**

**Ch 3: A Thief in the Tomato Patch**

"Fratello! We need to pick some tomatoes for the pasta!"

"You don't think I know that idiota!"

"Romano, I don't think that was necessary,"

"Shut up tomato bastard!"

Spain, or Antonio, sighed at the ill tempered Italian. The brothers had decided to visit the happy-go-lucky country for whatever reason. Obviously it was Italy's idea since Romano wanted nothing to do with his former boss. Suddenly, Antonio caught sight off something. A bare tomato plant he had not touched.

"That's strange. Maybe Romano did this one already,"

"Damn it!"

the green eyed spaniard immediately turned his head towards Romano.

"Something wrong Lovi?"

"First off, DON'T CALL ME THAT! And yeah something's wrong! I left a basket of tomatoes here and now they're gone!"

"Easy Romano, I'm sure we'll find them later,"

Romano, however, zoned out of these because something had caught his eye: a tuff of brownish-red hair. Romano did what was natural form.

"HEY YOU BASTARD! HOLD IT!"

Romano's suspicions were confirmed as the tuff bolted in the opposite direction at top speeds.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Romano charged at the figure. The thief suddenly began to run in zig-zags, evading Romano with excellent skill. the angry country soon began to tire from the tactics of the thief, giving him the opportunity to escape. Unfortunately, they hadn't counted on a certain spaniard joining the fray. Antonio quickly grabbed hold of what he knew was a young boy. The young thief began to thrash violently.

"Easy niño! We don't wanna hurt you! "

"Let me go! Put me down,"

Antonio only tightened his grip as the young boy, most likely 5 or 6, began to thrash wildly. Eventually he grew to tired to fight and gave in. Spain put him down in order to get a better look at him. The boy's hair was reddish and messy, not unlike a certain alter-ego of his. He had a pair of molten gold eyes, well tanned skin, and skeleton like figure. It was obvious he hadn't eaten anything in quite sometime. Romano finally caught up to them.

"Finally you do something right! Alright you little bastard, now you'll see where stealing gets you!" Romano was just about ready to beat the kid into a pulp, Antonio stepped between.

"Easy Romano, he's obviously hungry. I don't think he should be punished," the spaniard ignored the profanities and arguments from the it's,I a and knelt down to eye level of the boy.

"Hola niño, I'm Antonio and this is Lovino or Romano. What's your name?"

"Alex,"

"Well Alex, you look hungry,"

"I am,"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"A few days ago,"

"Tell you what, why don't we go inside and have Feliciano make us some pasta?"

"Okay,"

Antonio held out his hand, to which Alex timidly took, following close behind him with Romano cursing all the way. Once they entered the kitchen after picking up the other tomatoes, they were met by the cheerful Italian.

"VE! There you two are! The pasta is ready and I need some tomatoes. Oh, who's this?"

"This is Alex. Alex, this is Romano's brother Feliciano,"

"Call me Feli or Italy if you want!"

"Okay,"

"Alex here hasn't had a good meal for a few days,"

"VE!? How awful! Sit down, pasta is almost ready!" Sitting at the lavished table, Spain sat between Lovino and Alex, who was nervously rubbing his thumbs together. Italy soon came out and served the pasta. Alex stomach roared in hunger at the smell of pasta. Unable to resist, Alex gobbled the pasta at an alarming rate, for once in a long time satisfied.

"That was really good! Thank Mr. Feli!"

"Ve, have some more if you want Alex, we've got plenty," The young boy went through 3 more bowls before finally being satisfied. Antonio began to clean off the dishes when he decided to try and take Alex home, as he knew the boy's parents would worry.

"Say Alex, why don't I clean up and take you back home after this," Alex went stiff at this. Feli walked up to him.

"VE? Alex?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE GO BACK TO THAT AWFUL PLACE! YOU CAN'T!" Spain immediately ran to Alex, trying to calm him down.

"Take it easy Alex,"

"YOU CAN'T SEND ME BACK TO THAT HORRIBLE ORPHANAGE! I'LL JUST RUN AWAY AGAIN!"

Antonio froze at his words. He forced Alex to look him in the eye.

"Alex, you're an orphan?"

"My parents died in an accident a few years ago and I've been living in that prison ever since. I got so tired off the beatings and always being starved that I ran away. Please Antonio! Don't take me back there!" Alex began to cry and buried his face into the spaniard's shirt. Spain was shocked to say the least, but still gently wrapped his arm around the crying boy.

"Well then I guess we have no other choice: You'll just have to live here from now on,"

Alex stopped his crying and raised his head to see if had heard correctly. The stupid grin on Antonio's face confirmed it.

"You want me to stay?"

"What!? You can't be serious! No way in hell am I taking care of a thieving bastard!"

"Better a thieving bastard than a whining cry baby! I heard all of your complaints when I was hiding in that field!"

"Why you little!" Italy covered his brother's mouth and tried to make him see it their way.

"Don't be like that fratello! We have a new baby brother to hang with now!" Romano remained unamused as Antonio hoisted Alex onto his shoulder.

" For now, I think the niño should live with me. It gets kinda lonely here and I do like the idea of a child in the house again. So what do you say Alex?"

"…I guess I'm home,"


End file.
